Pencils which hold the lead by means of contractible chuck jaws have been well known and extensively used. The example of this type of clamp means was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,849. The clamp of this type is generally made of metal, such as copper or copper alloy and requires machinery of high precision which results in low production efficiency and consequently involves higher cost.